El increíble viaje del capitán Levi
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Levi tiene un accidente y despierta en una realidad alternativa que le dejará con un mal sabor de boca... porque nadie quiere dejar a Britney en paz.


**El increíble viaje del capitán Levi**

* * *

_Levi cerró los ojos y peleó con su instinto de supervivencia, el cual se resistía a dejarle ir._

_Recordó a los chicos de la promoción 104, a Hange, a Mike, a su escuadrón. A toda la gente que había conocido… vuelto a conocer._

_Y a Erwin._

_Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, determinados, junto con su boca, que entusiasta empezó a tragar todo el agua que pudo para garantizarle una muerte no rápida pero sí definitiva. Esa muerte en la que te morías _de verdad_._

_Pero tenía que hacerlo rápido, antes de que esa vocecita en su cabeza cobrara sentido y fuera consciente de que al parecer era un hábito en esa sociedad demente que la gente se meara en una piscina._

_Trató de sonreír, pero los músculos de su cara estaban tan horrorizados por descubrir el rostro sin maquillaje de esa sociedad, que al menos se consoló con pensar que tenía una mueca sarcástica en el corazón mientras se terminaba de ahogar en ese ingenio, de una sociedad que nunca pidió conocer, llamado "piscina pública"._

_Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba, las siluetas de la gente en la superficie, deformadas por el agua, parecían lejanas y gigantes al mismo tiempo._

_Gigantes. Ah, extrañaba ese mundo de titanes que te comían. Sí, definitivamente lo extrañaba. Y cuando vio una mano acercándose hacia él, se entusiasmó deseando con toda su fuerza que los dedos envolvieran su cuerpo y lo trituraran, alejándole definitivamente de esa gente y de ese mundo._

_Que se pudrieran todos, sí. Mujeres, hombres, niños, niñas, ancianos, ancianas y esos idiotas que porque "así se sentían" no querían ser llamados ella o él, sino xe o zi o lo que sea. _

_Púdranse todos, gritó en su cabeza. Renegando de esa sociedad arrogante, injusta, autoindulgente, cretina, tacaña, obsesiva._

_Solo un pequeño rincón de su corazón seguía suplicando, tratando de razonar con los demás._

_Déjenla en paz._

_Dejen a Britney tranquila…_

* * *

Se levantó de un salto y quedó parado en medio de una habitación pequeña, casi del tamaño de un armario. Cuando palpó su cuerpo, notó que no estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, que era la información que le daba su cerebro.

Se cercioró al ver su reflejo en la ventana. Estaba completamente seco. Bueno, sudoroso. Pero Levi sabía que eso no era lo mismo que haberse zambullido en un río luego de ser aventado con poca gracia por un titán de siete metros.

Debía estar muerto, pensó, unos metros errando el agua y era el fin. La fuerza con la que una de esas cosas te lanzaba, garantizaba que pasaras al otro mundo antes de tocar el suelo.

Pero ahí estaba, vivo y con los pies sobre la tierra.

Levi miró el suelo, y no era tierra sobre la que estaba parado. Tampoco era la madera de una recámara en las instalaciones de la Legión. Era concreto barato. Y esa habitación no se parecía a ninguna en la que alguna vez habría estado (invitado o no).

Levi dio una vuelta. Reconoció una cama y una mesita de noche, viejos ambos pero no lo suficiente para que se consideraran elegantes, y eran feos, de un color que no tenía idea cómo pudo llegar a un mueble.

Decidió que no sabía qué era el aparato negro y pequeño sobre la mesita de noche pero su cerebro parecía tener una clara idea de que era un teléfono celular con radio, almacenamiento para cien canciones, auriculares y Wifi.

Levi "no sabía" qué eran esas cosas. Si alguien le preguntaba, no podría explicarlo pero de alguna forma sabía cómo usarlos.

* * *

—¡Pero quién sabe qué son esas cosas, por favor! —rió Isabel.

Levi vivía con Farlan e Isabel en una pequeña casa de un piso en un vecindario que, de nuevo, Levi no recordaba haber visto alguna vez pero que de alguna forma conocía desde siempre.

—Lo importante no es saber qué son, sino usarlos —añadió Farlan.

La pareja —porque aparentemente eran una pareja, y los cuatro niños corriendo sucios en el patio le decían a Levi que aunque no estuvieran casados, tenían suficiente para amarrarse el uno al otro por el resto de sus vidas— abrió las mesitas portátiles y colocó sobre ellas sus platos precalentados. Los tres se apachurraron en el sofá, y Levi estaba seguro de que ese era un sofá grande donde pondrían entrar cinco personas con un peso normal.

Macarrones con queso, con mucha leche, mucha mantequilla y demasiado queso, era el desayuno.

Levi miró su plato, le dio una probada y quiso vomitar al sentir que sus venas le gritaban suplicantes que no les hiciera eso.

Al parecer, Farlan e Isabel llevaban un buen tiempo haciéndolo. Levi lo notó en el sinuoso cuerpo de su amigo, que parecía haber perdido una batalla. Pero Isabel no se quedaba atrás, a decir verdad, era lo opuesto a Farlan. Levi supo que algo tenían que ver las metanfetaminas que ella compraba en la farmacia con una receta que él mismo falsificó.

Definitivamente, ellos no eran así cuando los conoció en las ciudades subterráneas en Sina.

Claro que esto no era Sina. Levi tenía la ligera sospecha de que ni estaban en las Murallas, sino en algo llamado "Nuevo algo" en donde ellos recibían el nombre de basura blanca, mientras que gente de piel más oscura les miraba con desaprobación pero difícilmente les harían algo sin atacar primero por la espalda.

—Oye, Farlan —dijo Isabel, cambiándole de canal a la televisión—, tengo cupones de descuento, te quedas con los niños para que yo vaya a comprar la comida.

—Pero hoy había quedado para jugar un partido con los chicos —se quejó Farlan.

—¡Jugar un partido con tus amigos! —gritó Isabel, mientras Levi dejaba sus macarrones con queso en el suelo para que el perro se los comiera (y sospechaba que ese perro que se acercó a lamer los macarrones no era de ellos)—. ¡Te interesa más jugar un partido con tus amigos que tus hijos, maldito hijo de perra!

—¡A quién llamas hijo de perra, maldita puta anoréxica!

—¡A ti, vago del demonio!

Levi les miró asombrado. Era increíble la energía que gastaban para gritarse cuando estaban sentados un al lado del otro y no se esforzaban en moverse ni un centímetro.

La discusión acabó cuando la pareja guardó silencio para comer y respirar.

—Esto… —dijo Levi.

—¡Al diablo! —exclamó Isabel—. ¡Levi, vienes conmigo! ¡No necesitamos de este vago, juntos podemos ver a los niños!

El pobre hombre iba a excusarse, pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de saber qué clase de bastardo era en palabras de Isabel.

Dos horas después, Levi subía al asiento de copiloto de un coche aparcado en el jardín horriblemente descuidado de la casa. Al retroceder, Isabel tumbó los tachos de basura del vecino y aplastó un arbusto.

Algo le hizo saber a Levi que ella luego negaría haber tenido que ver con eso. Que Farlan la apoyaría y que terminarían peleando con los vecinos por enésima vez en el mes.

—Levi, saca los cupones —gritó Isabel. No como un ataque violento hacia él, tan solo necesitaba hacerlo porque los niños atrás no dejaban de vociferar, golpearse y decirse palabrotas que solo se debían escuchar en la tele.

—Silencio —dijo Levi.

Los niños estuvieron callados por medio segundo y luego reanudaron la crisis.

—Dije, silencio —añadió Levi, girándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Los niños se quedaron petrificados y se acomodaron callados.

—¡Ah, qué bueno es tenerte de vuelta! —exclamó Isabel.

Levi tuvo ganas de ordenarle que se callara también.

—¡Esto es lo que necesita la nación! ¡Un hombre que ha vivido la experiencia de la vida dura en el ejército, que sepa lo que es la disciplina!

Levi no lo creía así. Esos niños no necesitaban su experiencia en Irak, solo necesitaban que alguien les dijera que dejaran de comer basura, mirar basura y comprar basura, y en cambio leyeran un libro o salieran a jugar a la calle de vez en cuando (no a robar, no a beber, no a fumar, solo jugar a la pelota o pensar en la vida mientras pateaban una lata).

Así que Irak, pensó Levi. Y entonces supo el origen del sudor que lo despertó esa mañana.

Las guerras en ese mundo eran tan malas como en el otro…

—¡Levi, abre la guantera y revisa los cupones!

—Ah, disculpa, estaba…

—Sí, sí. Esas cosas que les da a los soldados que regresan de la guerra, lo sé. Solo no nos mates pensando que somos chicos de Mohamed, ¿sí?

Por más que Isabel fuera su amiga, no creía que tuviera derecho a menospreciar a sus enemigos. Y ahora que Levi lo pensaba mejor, muchos de los que mató en la guerra no eran precisamente hombres armados. Aunque el Gobierno se lo dijo así y le dieron una medalla al mérito por ello.

¡Claro! Levi se sintió iluminado. Era una medalla que no tenía consigo porque fue dado de baja sin honores. No estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que se llevaba esa guerra y cometió el error de dar su opinión. Así que lo pusieron de patitas en la calle, sin olvidar regresarlo a la parte más helada del país en ropas de verano. Y cuando regresó a casa descubrió que el bebé de Isabel no era suyo sino de Farlan. Y que después de ese habían venido tres más.

Y la razón por la que seguía viviendo con ellos era porque eran amigos de infancia, solo se tenían a ellos y no podía cobrar su seguro por la baja deshonrosa.

También recordaba el intento de Isabel de llevar su complicada vida privada a un reallity show. A lo que Levi se opuso rotundamente. El resto de la familia le odió por quitarles sus quince minutos de fama.

—Con esto voy a ser como esas reinas de Cuponmania —escuchó decir a Isabel mientras él ordenaba los cupones.

Sin duda eran descuentos increíbles. Pero lo que le preocupaba es que eran descuentos para cosas que no necesitaban en la vida diaria. ¿Salsa de tomate? ¿Chocolates? ¿Goma de mascar? ¿Sopas instantáneas?

¿Por qué no comían una jodida manzana de vez en cuando? Valía la pena gastar más en una fruta que en todas esas cosas.

Pero Levi no se quejó. Recordaba la furia de Isabel. Y lo delicada que era la gente de esa zona con sus derechos humanos. Podías golpear a un negro pero ay de ti si cuestionabas la dieta de una familia "normal".

Al llegar al supermercado, los niños salieron disparados e Isabel no pareció interesada por su destino. Tomaron tres carritos y de pronto los mocosos estaban ahí, trepados. Levi llevó el que tenía a dos de los niños en los lugares prohibidos para montar niños en el cochecito. Si tenían suerte, saldrían con los cuatro luego de hacer las compras. Y si eran bendecidos, quizás alguien se llevara a uno…

A la distancia, en la sección de mascotas, vio a Armin Arlet.

—Ah, ese es el chico raro, ¿no? —dijo Isabel, sin intentar ser sutil—. Los Zacharius le vieron enterrando un perro, ¿sabías? Aquí entre nos, creo que él es la razón por la que las mascotas desaparecen en la cuadra…

—Le gusta quedarse a limpiar después de clase de biología… —se encontró diciendo Levi.

Al parecer había encontrado un empleo como conserje de la escuela secundaria de la zona. Y recordaba la gran sonrisa de Armin Arlet mientras tiraba los desechos de las disecciones. Y que por general no había tantos cadáveres de ranas como debía haber.

—Es un chico inteligente… —se lamentó.

—¡Es culpa del Gobierno! ¡No dan alicientes suficientes a los jóvenes y por eso los tienes convirtiéndose en asesinos en serie!

"Jóvenes". Isabel todavía entraba en ese grupo. Que se hubiera embarazado a los quince y tuviera cuatro hijos a los veintidós era otro tema.

Armin Arlet se inclinó a arreglar las bolsas de arena para gatos.

Levi recordó un artículo sobre la trilogía de un asesino serial. Matar animales, mojar la cama y provocar incendios.

De acuerdo a Jean Kirshtein, Armin Arlet solía mojar la cama durante los campamentos de los chicos exploradores.

Levi se enteraba de muchas cosas mientras aseaba los pasillos de la escuela secundaria.

—Ah, mira, mira, ahí vienen los chinitos…

Mikasa era de origen japonés y alemán, recordó Levi, y la razón por la que andaba con otros orientales era porque en la escuela operaban bajo el criterio de que era natural que la gente de razas parecidas debiera parar junta.

La escuela se vanagloriaba de inclusiva. Tanto como un zoológico pavoneaba su nueva adquisición en una sección especial, bien aislada de las otras.

—Oh, mira, hay descuento en estas sopas de fideos chinos… ¿Conoces a los chinos? ¿Les puedes decir que me lo traduzcan?

—Puedes leer la etiqueta que tiene pegada ahí que está en nuestro idioma —masculló Levi.

—De hecho —interrumpió Mikasa, acercándose a ambos—, parece que cometieron un error. El color verde es para el de verduras, el amarillo para el pollo y el rojo es extra picante…

Levi desvió la vista e Isabel miró las sopas en sus manos, asimilando la nueva información.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias, señorita! —respondió una vez que entendió, haciendo una tonta reverencia que la adolescente no devolvió.

Mikasa, en cambio, sonrió y empezó a comentarle a Levi sobre el programa de televisión de los marines.

Él la recordaba de la escuela y la extraña relación que había entre ellos. Extraña para un conserje y una estudiante: hablaban pero no existía ningún tipo de romance enfermizo digno de alguna serie de policías.

Al parecer, era extraño en ese mundo que un hombre adulto y una mujer joven tuvieran una relación amable cercana a la amistad.

Pero ni él ni Mikasa parecían del tipo que hacía amigos. Levi no podía considerar como "amigos" a Isabel y Farlan, no al menos desde hace unos años. Quizás en el pasado lo fueron, aunque tenía sus dudas. Mucho de su relación se debía a que necesitaban sobrevivir y resultaba fácil hacerlo en grupo. Luego, con los años, los delitos cometidos en el pasado los ataban.

Eren Yaeger entró al supermercado, chocó contra una repisa de diarios y tiró varios al suelo. Iracundo, se arrodilló a recogerlos. Los trabajadores conocían su mal humor, así que nadie se le acercó a ayudarle. Salvo por Armin, que con unas latas de comida para perro en manos corrió a su encuentro, pero Eren le alejó con una palabrota y un manotazo. Sí, Levi recordaba los problemas de ira de Eren. Tumbar diarios lo ponía así, y mojarse el cuello de la camisa cuando intentaba calmar su sed en el bebedero de la escuela provocaba que le rompiera un brazo al chico que hacía cola detrás.

Mikasa, Eren y Armin no eran amigos en la escuela. A veces, Eren trataba legítimamente de ser amigo de Armin, pero lo diferentes que eran y lo exigente de los estamentos sociales rompían demasiado fácil su delicada relación. Habían sido amigos en la infancia, pero la adolescencia no solo los apartaba, sino alimentaba esa necesidad de abusar del más débil que tanto enseñaba la televisión entre susurros mientras gritaba sobre igualdad e inclusión.

A veces, Eren evitaba que le robaran el dinero del almuerzo. Luego se irritaba al ver que Armin no hacía nada por defenderse. De modo que terminaba quitándole el dinero. Pero en algunas ocasiones, Mikasa aparecía y Eren le devolvía el dinero a Armin luego de un intercambio de miradas.

Eren tampoco era amable con Mikasa. De pequeño solía golpearla y empujarla y odiarla por ser mejor que él en todo. Él los recordaba, de cuando vendía drogas en el parque con Farlan: Carla Yaeger siempre tenía que disculparse por la actitud de su hijo. Siendo adolescentes, Eren había evolucionado con su tiempo. Golpear mujeres era sexista pero denunciar que los extranjeros le quitaban los puestos que por derecho tenían los verdaderos ciudadanos, estaba medianamente aceptado. Sobre todo luego del incidente de las Torres.

Aunque Levi estaba seguro de que Eren no era racista, ni siquiera entendía del todo el significado de esa palabra. Pero como no podía entender su sentimiento de inferioridad de otra forma, usaba las herramientas que ese mundo le ofrecía.

Mikasa era la reina de su pequeño dominio oriental. Las porristas habían decidido que los orientales eran de temer y no se metían con ellos. Pero tampoco le permitían a Mikasa unirse a su grupo, pese a que reunía los rasgos de belleza, habilidad y liderazgo.

Y Mikasa las observaba con indiferencia. Como sabiendo que si no la querían no estaba obligada a intentar que la quisieran. Los orientales se sentían seguros bajo su ala protectora, pero cuando se sentían intimidados por su existencia le recordaban que solo era una mestiza.

De nuevo, Mikasa no les hacía caso, ella pasaba por el mundo escolar como una etapa que dejaría atrás y olvidaría.

Levi sabía que estaba planeando unirse al ejército. De eso hablaban en sus encuentros. Él le hizo prometer que no se uniría al ejército, que pensara mejor en los marines, si lo que quería era un entrenamiento que la pusiera a prueba y le hiciera entender en qué se estaba metiendo realmente y a quién iba a venderle su lealtad, sus principios y su honor.

Lo que le preocupaba fue saber por Mikasa que Eren estaba pensando lo mismo. Por razones totalmente opuestas a Mikasa. Eren solo quería un espacio legítimo para expulsar su ira y que la ley no se lo reprochara.

Levi sabía que Eren se había vuelto más problemático luego de la muerte de su madre. Su muerte había sido demasiado gratuita, demasiado violenta. El padre de Eren había desaparecido días después del asesinato y se le consideraba el principal sospechoso. Si bien Eren no había visto el rostro de los criminales, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de su padre. Pero la Policía era tan eficiente en ese mundo como en el otro.

Eren, pensó Levi, moriría en la primera incursión si es que terminaba en el ejército.

Sasha Brauss, una simpática campirana venida de lo más profundo y olvidado del país y que había cambiado el color de cabello y forma de hablar apenas semanas después de entrar a la escuela, saludó a Mikasa de pasada, unida al séquito de las muchachas más sexualmente activas de la escuela (porristas). Al menos eso decían los rumores.

Christa Lenz hizo un gesto incómodo, el brazo de Ymir estaba demasiado cerca a su trasero. La pobre, pensó Levi, no sabía el límite entre ser _open mind_ y el acoso sexual.

Ymir pareció notarlo porque dijo algo como "somos mujeres, esto no es malo". Y Christa le sonrió condescendiente.

Ninguna de ellas tenía una reputación fácil de llevar en la escuela. Ymir vivía en la zona de casas rodantes, hablaba como segunda lengua un idioma _diferente _y por tanto los demás desconfiaban de ella. Christa Lenz sufría violencia doméstica, pero nadie iba a decir nada, era un problema familiar y como el padre no era el que la golpeaba, no era un problema "serio".

Jean Kirshtein y Connie Springer lucían nerviosos en la sección de bebidas alcohólicas. Aprovecharon un descuido para ocultar unas botellas de ron bajo las camisetas. Levi decidió que lo dejaría pasar, solo eran chicos normales haciendo estupideces normales. A su edad, él estaba robando a prostitutas y chulos.

Ellos no eran criminales, aunque anduvieran con algunos. En la escuela, las redes que formabas no eran solo por placer. A diferencia de Eren, la muerte de Marco Bot había fortalecido la personalidad de Jean, que ahora colocaba una frontera muy clara entre sus amistades escolares y sus amigos de verdad.

Hablando de amistades escolares, en ese momento entraron al supermercado los pequeños mafiosos de la cuadra. Isabel lanzó un comentario sarcástico y Levi se puso alerta. Reiner Braun, el hijo de un miembro notable de la mafia rusa. Bertholdt Hoover, hijo del líder de la mafia italiana local que operaba con un nombre falso, todos sabían que no eran de ascendencia alemana ni por broma. Annie Leonhart, hija del abogado que limpiaba los desastres de los mafiosos, les miró de pasada, mientras ordenaba la sección de lácteos, llevaba trabajando dos semanas en el supermercado. Levi sentía tanta lástima por esos muchachos como preocupación por las desgracias que podrían traer a la gente con la que se relacionaban.

El ambiente se sintió viciado.

Levi recordó. Las clases se habían suspendido por una semana hacía cuatro meses por la masacre en la escuela secundaria. Marco había muerto ahí. También Mina, Thomas y otros siete estudiantes, en manos de dos sujetos armados. El hecho había sido catalogado como una tragedia nacional y el distrito podía sentirse ahora a la misma altura que otros distritos y estados que habían tenido sus propias masacres escolares.

Lo único que a Levi le pareció raro fue el robo de todo el equipo deportivo donado por el alcalde de la ciudad así como la desaparición de más de cien mil dólares, también parte de la donación del alcalde, y que nadie se preocupó por esclarecer. Esta información se convirtió rápidamente en falsa y se acusó a quienes la esparcieran de ser fanáticos de teorías de la conspiración.

También sabía que la madre de Eren había muerto acribillada por el mismo tipo de arma que usaron en la masacre escolar. Y que a diferencia de otro tipo de eventos, nunca habían capturado a los perpetradores.

Levi se detuvo en seco observando los movimientos de Annie Leonhart. No la odiaba pero no podía evitar transferir la impotencia y la rabia que sintió cuando su escuadrón murió en el atentado suicida de una mujer-bomba cuyos ojos y perfil eran muy parecidos a los de ella. También sabía que esa muchacha no era un ángel, todo lo contrario, era escoria.

El mismo tipo de escoria que él había sido cuando adolescente. Solo que ella tenía un padre influyente que limpiaba su mierda cuando era incotinente.

Luego de la muerte de su equipo es que había empezado a dudar y a cuestionar. Fue la razón por la que le dieron de baja sin honores. Por hablar pestes del presidente y de las fuerzas armadas.

No lo lamentaba. Bueno, quizás un poco. Por los compañeros que dejó en el campo de batalla, a los que no les quedaba más que una ciega lealtad para encontrarle sentido a lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero el resto era vergüenza. Cuando Erwin lo había capturado, robando cerca de trescientos mil dólares, su vida cambió. Él lo enderezó. Levi esperaba que la lección les sirviera a Isabel y Farlan también, ya que fueron arrestados con él. Pero a ellos les resbaló la presencia de Erwin.

Fue por él que dejó de robar, que ingresó en la milicia y terminó en un bombardero rumbo a la guerra. No podía culparlo de esto último. Levi sabía que se dejó guiar por la adrenalina del entrenamiento y por la promesa de la batalla. No fue sino hasta que pisó Irak y pasó dos años combatiendo por una causa invisible, que entendió.

Erwin lo quería a su lado. Pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo, quizá porque las veces que se veían, Levi siempre le hablaba emocionado de la vida militar, de las artes marciales que aprendía, del armamento, de las tácticas. De que era el número uno en todo. Quizá porque, en ese mundo, dos oficiales profesándose algo más que viril amistad era ilegal.

Se preguntó (y supo que no era la primera vez) qué hubiera pasado si hubiera captado la sutil oferta de Erwin de unirse a la Policía. Quizás a esas alturas estaría en el mismo equipo de operaciones especiales que él. Trabajarían hombro con hombro y quizá follarían en las noches mientras pretendían que eran mejores amigos y nadie les cuestionaría porque nadie cuestionaba a Erwin y nadie cuestionaría a alguien con las habilidades de Levi.

La vida sí quera una mierda, suspiró, mientras colocaba una oferta de Doritos en el cochecito. Al parecer los Doritos eran muy importantes en la alimentación de la familia y de nuevo, él no iba a cuestionar a Isabel como… nunca en su vida.

Una mujer gritó en la sección de lácteos.

Cuando Levi miró, ella señalaba a Bertholdt y Reiner. La gente pareció confundida, quizá la mujer estaría loca.

Pero Levi notó la 9mm. a los pies de Berholdt. El muchacho, nervioso, se inclinó a recogerla pero Eren se le anticipó.

Los ojos verdes parecían no procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, Eren le extendió el arma a Bertholdt. Levi estaba seguro de ello. Pero lo hizo mal, de modo que pareció que le estaba apuntando.

Y entonces todo se fue al diablo. Reiner también malentendió la acción, o quizá simplemente era la culpa, pero lo que dijo terminó por convertir ese día de compras en un infierno.

* * *

—E-eren, lo sabes, ¿cierto? Nosotros fuimos los de la escuela… ¿cuándo lo descubriste…?

—¿Us-te-des…? ¿Fueron los de… la escuela...?

—Yo era el de la máscara de Bane y Bert el del…

—¡Ustedes! —gritó Eren, retirando el arma—, ¡ustedes fueron los que dispararon en la escuela!

—¡No tenía que ser así! —se disculpó Bert.

—¡Y ustedes! —Eren le apuntó a Bert—, ¡ustedes fueron los del asalto a la gasolinera! ¿Cierto?

Reiner y Bert se miraron nerviosos.

—¡Vinieron a verme unos policías! —Eren sacó una tarjeta que terminó en el suelo, a los pies de Levi que había ido acercándose de a pocos.

La Detective Zoe Hange, leyó. Al parecer estaba haciendo un trabajo por su cuenta porque el número que le dio al muchacho no era de la estación de policía o del número telefónico asignado.

—¡Me preguntaron mucho sobre lo que recordaba del robo en la gasolinera! ¡De las armas que utilizaron! ¡Y el señor Hannes me dijo después…!

Levi recordaba a Hannes, un oficial de tránsito de la zona, amigo de infancia de la pareja Yaeger y quien había rescatado a Eren durante la balacera desatada en la gasolinera. Lo habían condecorado por ello pero siempre se culpó por la muerte de la madre del muchacho. Quizá por eso compartió información tan delicada.

—¡Él me dijo que es el tipo de armas que utilizan los de las mafias! ¿Cierto, Armin?

El chico Arlet estaba parado a unos metros con una bolsa de arena para gatos.

—Y-yo solo… en Internet… hice preguntas… ¡Tú me lo pediste con un puño en mi cara! —se excusó.

—Ustedes… —susurró Eren, rascándose la cabeza con la punta del arma— mataron a mi madre… a nuestros compañeros…

Duró lo que un parpadeo.

Eren revisando el arma, porque no tenía idea de cómo usarla. Pero fue suficiente para que Reiner sacara la suya. Y entonces Mikasa estaba sobre él, cortándole dos dedos con un cuchillo de cocina recién sacado del empaque. Bertholdt gritó y todo el mundo se tiró al suelo cuando escucharon el sonido de un arma dispararse.

Bertholdt gritó de nuevo, mientras se apretaba el hombro sangrante, Reiner logró sostener su pistola con la otra mano y apuntó hacia Eren y Mikasa. Levi iba a acercarse, hasta que notó que Bert hacía a un lado su dolor para sacar otra arma.

—Esto no tenía que acabar así —sollozó el chiquillo.

—Es un poco tarde… —se burló Reiner—. Mejor hacemos lo que teníamos que hacer… Eren… —llamó—. Ven con nosotros, tu padre tiene una deuda con nuestro grupo…

Levi se sentía raro. Odiaba a la humanidad y al mismo tiempo odiaba que la gente muriera por gusto.

—Mejor te decides antes de que termines con un hueco en la cabeza —interrumpió, señalando un punto rojo vacilante que se movía entre el hombro y el cuello de Bert.

—Reiner…

—Tranquilo, tran…

La estabilidad de Reiner se quebró cuando escucharon caer varias botellas de leche.

—¡No me dispare, no haré nada!

Annie Leonhart lanzó una maldición al aire mientras sacaba el seguro de su arma.

—Mi viejo me va a matar si no hacemos algo —dijo.

—¿No podías esperar? —le reprendió Reiner.

—Era una buena oportunidad, mientras la gente estaba ocupada con ustedes, me llevaba el dinero de la protección que no han querido pagar.

Así que extorsionaban también al supermercado, pensó Levi. Era más que seguro que lo mismo pasaba con la escuela.

—Pero tenían que arruinarla… —suspiró Annie.

—¿Tú también? —exclamó Eren entonces. Mikasa le sujetó del brazo, evitando que se abalanzara sobre Annie.

—¡No maté a tu madre! —se defendió.

—Pero tuviste que ver con la muerte de Marco Bott —intervino Levi, recordando la forma en que el cadáver había sido encontrado y el particular disparo que había acabado con su vida. Los criminales que tomaron la escuela eran hombres altos y robustos no menores al metro sesenta, ellos no pudieron matar a Marco, no de esa forma, balística también confirmó que esa bala no venía de esas automáticas. Levi lo leyó en las noticias y recordaba demasiado bien el cuerpo del niño.

Annie le miró sin saber quién era.

—Es el conserje —dijo Mikasa—. Y tiene razón.

—Tampoco tuve que ver con la muerte de tus padres —se apuró a decir Annie.

Al parecer, pensó Levi, esa diminuta muchacha rubia tenía muchos problemas cargando con los pecados de otros. Si no era culpable de la muerte de cierta gente, era seguro que supiera quiénes sí lo eran.

—Bien, bien —siguió Levi, a sabiendas que razonar con adolescentes era lo mismo que jugar ruleta rusa con un arma repleta de balas—. Seamos prácticos. Uno —dijo levantando un dedo al aire—, la han cagado. Dos, han revelado sus identidades. Tres, hay ciertos temas por resolverse aquí que no incumben como al 90% de los que están en este supermercado. Cuatro, dejen ir a las mujeres, ancianos y niños —y a decir verdad, por suerte, salvo por algunos trabajadores, la muestra del lugar estaba compuesta casi de mujeres, ancianos y niños—, que la gente crea que actúan de buena voluntad incluso si no la tienen.

Reiner y Bert se acercaron a Annie y hablaron en voz baja unos minutos. Annie ignoraba lo que decían y Bert sudaba. Al final, quien tomó la decisión fue Reiner.

—Bien, bien. Necesitamos unos diez con nosotros, el resto se pude ir.

No fue sencillo. La gente se puso a gritar como loca, algunos corrieron y para parar el escándalo, Eren disparó al aire, irritado por el caos.

Levi decidió no explicarle a nadie quién había realizado el disparo.

—¡En orden! —gritó Levi—. ¡Veamos quiénes se quedan! —añadió señalando a la sección de lácteos.

Reiner cantó el nombre de Armin, Mikasa y Eren. Para su sorpresa, Jean y Connie se acercaron, con cara de pocos amigos. Y sin que la suerte pudiera acompañarle por más, Reiner reparó en una figura diminuta escurriéndose en las puertas.

—¡Ymir! —llamó.

La adolescente se detuvo en seco, sosteniendo con violencia la mano de Christa, que intentó en vano de zafarse pretendiendo que no había notado que llamaban a su amiga. Sasha se quedó con ellas por inercia.

Levi se sintió incómodo. Algo como estar en casa pero que esa casa fuera un calabozo de tortura al mismo tiempo. Al menos tenía algo de control, y como Isabel había salido con los niños no tenía que preocuparse de más.

Salvo, claro, por esas lucecitas rojas que bailaban cambiando de posición entre la cabeza de Reiner y Bert.

Luego de cinco minutos, en los cuales fueron colocados junto a los quesos en la zona de lácteos, Levi notó que el punto rojo trataba también de enfocar a Annie.

—¿Por qué no vamos a la zona de desayunos? —dijo—. Está entre dos pasillos y así sus cabezas no corren el riesgo de estallar.

—¿Por qué estás tan interesado en salvarnos? —preguntó Annie.

—Estoy interesado en no morir por la estupidez de uno de esos francotiradores —repuso—. Ellos pueden manipular la información y convertir a cualquiera de nosotros que termine muerto en uno de sus cómplices. Sobre todo luego de su vergonzosa performance en el asalto a la escuela…

—Dirá masacre, señor —intervino Eren, con el arma entre sus manos.

Reiner asintió a la idea de Levi al mirar a Eren. El conserje tenía un punto a favor porque a esas alturas ni él estaba seguro si estaban tomando como rehenes a sus compañeros o si era Eren el que lo hacía.

Lo que sí era cierto es que estaban bastante jodidos.

* * *

—… y como es la voz de nuestra generación, la gente vieja se burla de ella porque no tienen otra forma de desautorizarla —dijo Ymir.

—N-no veo esa serie, es tonta, por eso no sé de qué hablas… Tampoco tengo idea de lo que es Yaba Daba… —repuso Sasha.

—Yabba Gabba —le corrigió Levi.

Las cosas se habían salido de control. De pronto los adolescentes se habían dado cuenta de que estaban "a su antojo" en un supermercado. Y luego de que Armin sugiriera apagar las cámaras de seguridad, habían hecho un viaje a todos los pasillos y reunido toda la comida chatarra que pudieran encontrar.

—Esa serie es de hace mil años —continuó Sasha, devorando el contenido de una lata de papas.

—Y _South Park_ es una serie tonta —añadió Christa.

—¿Cómo que tonta? —se quejó Armin—. A estas alturas, es la única serie que te dice las cosas como son.

—¿Como son? —rió Sasha—. Pusieron a Miley como un monstruo que anima un show infantil.

—¿Y no lo es? —comentó Levi.

Todos se giraron a mirarle y por alguna razón el comentario no le gustó ni a Armin.

—Ella es la voz de nuestra generación —dijo Ymir.

—Pues, si no se dieron cuenta, su generación está compuesta de niños.

—¿De niños? —rió Reiner, empuñando el arma.

Levi le miró con indiferencia.

—¿Has visto esos almanaques con bebés vestidos como profesionales? Así de idiota luces.

Reiner le apuntó unos segundos y luego retrocedió.

—¿Eso cree? —añadió Eren, jugando con la pistola de la forma en que la gente terminaba con una bala en la cara.

Levi quiso decirle que si seguía tratando un arma como un juguete, entraría a las estadísticas de idiotas que se disparan por accidente y mueren de formas tan ridículas que deben ser encubiertas siquiera como suicidio para no avergonzar a los familiares.

—Alto —dijo Mikasa—. El conserje tiene razón. No somos más que niños con cosas de adultos en manos. No porque las usemos significa que dejamos de ser adolescentes.

—¿Eso crees? —le preguntó Eren.

Levi observó con cuidado cómo el muchacho bajó el arma luego de sostenerle la mirada a Mikasa. Por alguna razón, ella tenía cierta influencia sobre él que Levi no conocía.

—Pero no es como si los adultos fueran la gran cosa tampoco… —añadió la joven.

Levi se sintió culpable.

—Lo siento —dijo.

El resto le miró confundido y él entornó los ojos.

—Los adultos deberíamos darles el ejemplo. No sobre cómo al crecer ganas más beneficios y derechos y pierdes responsabilidades. Sino que el ser adulto es algo divertido porque, aunque no lo crean, las responsabilidades lo hacen interesante. Nuestra sociedad ha fallado en transmitir esa idea. Por eso ahora ustedes creen que ser adulto no es más que liberarse y desquitarse o vivir una vida aburrida.

—Usted dice cosas interesantes para ser un conserje —comentó Christa.

—¿Y eso? —se quejó Ymir—. ¿Te gustan los hombres acaso?

—¿Los mayores? —añadió Reiner.

Christa se encogió de hombros con un gesto que delataba que no se sentía cómoda junto a Ymir.

—Perdona —se disculpó la joven.

Christa le miró con ternura y le sujetó la mano.

—Solo decía… que el señor sabe mucho… y no es normal…

—Tampoco es como que sepa más que eso —repuso Levi—. Lo único que digo es que les enseñamos mal y estamos pagando las consecuencias, pero ustedes no deberían pagar del todo por ello.

—¿Y qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Reiner.

Annie se encargó de responder.

—Quiere decir que nos rindamos, ¿cierto?

Levi asintió.

—No voy a decirles que tendrán un juicio justo o algo así, porque básicamente la han cagado el triple. Pero sí puedo decirles que esos francotiradores apuntándoles piensan igual que ustedes de la vida adulta. Creen que han ganado derechos, entre ellos el de matar gente y excusarse por ello, y que la vida es una mierda, por lo que están desesperados por liberar ese estrés de _cualquier forma._

—¿Y usted qué sabe de eso? —le reclamó Bert.

Mikasa lo miró con cierto asco e indiferencia.

—El conserje estuvo en Irak…

Hubo un silencio cargado de prejuicios. Levi sabía por qué.

—¿Se supone que es de los buenos? —preguntó Connie.

—O acaso mató bebés —dijo Jean.

—Maté adolescentes, sí —contestó Levi.

—Entonces usted es uno de esos adultos que no aprendió nada —añadió Jean.

—No es de esa forma, Jean —se apuró a decir Mikasa.

—¿Y cuál es la forma? —se quejó Jean, transfiriendo la ira por Annie hacia Mikasa porque en el fondo le tenía miedo a una persona armada—. Este tío viene y se burla de nuestra generación cuando la suya ha hecho cosas peores…

—Britney empezó —dijo Levi de pronto.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le gustó la música. La única razón por la que la escuchaba a todo volumen era para mitigar el ruido de los vecinos o de los niños o de las discusiones entre Farlan e Isabel. Y a veces para acallar las voces en su cabeza. Pero no le gustaba la música, nunca estuvo actualizado en gustos.

—¿Britney no era Madonna? —preguntó Sasha.

—Claro que no —intervino Armin—. Madonna es Madonna y Britney es Britney.

—Britney hizo todo lo que Miley está haciendo —siguió Levi—. De modo que su Miley solo está imitando los pasos de Britney. Y no le fue nada bien. A Britney. Ella también pensó que para ser adulto debes elegir entre dos puertas. La de la irresponsabilidad y la de la soga al cuello. Y nunca fue de ese modo. Ser adulto no es comportarse de este u otro modo, poder comprar o no estas cosas ni ir a ciertos lugares. Puedes hacer eso desde niño si careces del cuidado parental adecuado. ¿Tu virginidad? ¿Salir desnudo en videos? ¿Gritarle a medio mundo que te salieron tetas y que eres sexualmente activa? La gente lleva teniendo hijos desde los trece años en otras culturas y nadie cree que eso sea una señal de liberación. ¿Qué importa lo que haga una mocosa privilegiada? Si las únicas declaraciones relevantes tienen que ver con que es bicuriosa y le gusta lamer martillos, pues yo hacía eso desde los trece.

Levi se arrepintió un poco de lo último porque no quería que le tomaran como ejemplo, y al parecer mientras más errores cometieras de joven, más retos encontraban los adolescentes para vencer.

—¿Bicurioso? —preguntó Eren—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Que le va a los dos sexos —dijo Mikasa.

—¡Eso no es lo importante! —se quejó Levi—. Lo único que quiero decir…

—Es que Miley es una víctima de la sociedad y del mundo adulto —repuso Sasha con un tono de voz que parecía denunciar que había tenido una epifanía o algo peor.

—¿Qué? No, para nada. Miley es un ejemplo de lo vacía que puede estar una mente que ha tenido todo tipo de privilegios, acceso a buenos planes de salud y educativos, por ejemplo. Ella fue incapaz de reflexionar sobre sí misma teniendo un ejemplo reciente. ¡Britney es la verdadera víctima!

—¡Pero ella es la que salió con el tema de la virginidad! —se quejó Armin.

—Fueron sus agentes…

—Miley no pretende venderle a nadie que es una virgen, eso es bueno —añadió Sasha.

—¿Cómo que es bueno?

—¿Pero cómo fue bueno el que Britney prodigara toda esa onda de la pureza antes? —intervino Jean—. Era una idiotez a todas voces, pedirle a un adolescente que se mantenga puro es ridículo.

—Por lo general, se mantienen puros aunque no quieran, ¿no es cierto, Jean? —se mofó Ymir.

El muchacho se puso rojo pero no respondió.

—Además Britney engordó —añadió Eren.

—Tuvo dos hijos —respondió Levi.

—¡Antes de llegar a los treinta! —reclamó Sasha.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Digo, ¿está bien que follen a los dieciocho pero no que tengan hijos antes de los treinta? ¿Qué hay con esa doble moral?

—¿Y con la de Britney? Ella decía que el matrimonio era para siempre pero lo que tuvo con Kevin se fue al diablo en un parpadeo.

—Sin mencionar su crisis —añadió Christa—. Si de algo sirvió la conducta errática de Britney, fue para demostrar que ninguna mujer está lista para tener hijos antes de los treinta y cinco.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —se quejó Levi—. Eso solo demuestra que los medios de comunicación manipulan a sus figuras según sus propios intereses y cuando algo sale mal, simplemente las desechan porque tienen un montón en espera como respaldo.

—Ah, yo aprendí más lo de disfrutar la juventud antes de que se acabe —volvió mofarse Ymir—. A los treinta pierdes la juventud y tu vida se va con ello.

—¿Y de acuerdo a ello, cuánto de vida le queda a Miley? Si lo que dicen es cierto, y lo es lamentablemente, Miley está jodida. En cuanto toque los treinta tendrá que empezar a componer música para discotecas homosexuales. Esa es la evolución natural de una cantante pop.

Levi hizo una pausa para respirar.

—¿A usted siquiera le gusta Britney? —le pregunto Annie con cuidado, como si él fuera el sujeto armado y no ellos.

—¿Ah? N-no —respondió, porque en realidad nunca le gustó su música, solo le dio pena cómo la pobre mujer había sido convertida en carroña por sus fans… en cierto modo, se sentía identificado—. Es solo que… —sintió pasos deslizarse sobre el suelo lustroso del supermercado—, ¿por qué no la dejan en paz? —suspiró, haciendo una señal con la mano hacia Reiner y Bertholdt.

Estos le miraron desconfiados.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Levi.

Reiner se deslizó con violencia contra las lozas, un agujero en medio de la cabeza. Bertholdt gritó y corrió hacia el extremo del pasillo, en donde lo acribillaron.

A su derecha, Levi notó a Mikasa quitándole el arma a Eren y tirándola lejos.

—Estoy jodida —susurró Annie junto a Levi.

—Puedes soltar el arma, técnicamente, no has matado a nadie. Tu padre puede encontrar una buena excusa para sacarte.

—Pero no quiero la ayuda de mi padre —suspiró Annie.

—Puedes… puedes hacerlo —se encontró sugiriéndole Levi, mientras sujetaba la mano de Annie con el arma y le hacía apuntarle—. Tomar un rehén.

—¿Qué? —Annie se arrodilló ante él, confundida.

Ese rostro… Levi sintió de pronto que la odiaba mucho.

Y luego la sangre saltó a su rostro y Annie cayó de cara contra el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —gritó una voz que le resultó muy familiar.

—¡Estaba armada, apuntaba a un civil! —se excusó el policía del equipo de asalto que le disparó a Annie por la espalda.

—Pudiste… —dijo Levi sin levantar la mirada—, pudiste dispararle en el brazo…

—¡Silencio, civil! ¿Acaso estaba relacionado a esta terrorista?

—Terro…

—Oficial, vaya a cubrir el perímetro —volvió a interrumpir esa voz terriblemente familiar.

Levi sintió que la sombra del policía dejaba de cubrirle y decidió alzar el rostro.

—¿Levi?

El hombre de la voz familiar, alto y armado, se quitó la máscara.

—Erwin…

Levi se levantó con torpeza mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo cómo los policías obligaban a los otros a colocarse boca abajo con las manos en la cabeza. Era un procedimiento de rutina, entendía. Pero le dolía saber que incluso en esa tierra de la libertad, uno era culpable hasta demostrar lo contrario.

—Me dijeron que fue sin honores —dijo Erwin. Levi se irguió y colocó las manos en la cabeza mientras dejaba que le inspeccionara—. Fuentes confiables me comentaron que te pusiste muy crítico con la forma en que tus superiores manejaban la situación…

—Ellos manejaban Porches mientras nosotros matábamos niños, disculpa, pero creo que tenía una razón válida.

—Lo sé —le sonrió Erwin mientras Levi se arrodillaba, siempre con las manos en la cabeza—. Pero tú ya debes saber que en un mundo como este, revelar tus verdaderas intenciones nunca va a darte buenos resultados.

—Soy un hombre honesto —contestó Levi, terminando de recostarse en el suelo—. Parece que eso tampoco sirve en este mundo…

—¿Te sirvió en Irak acaso?

—No…

—Pues menos te servirá en un país democrático.

—¿Ah? ¿Estás cuestionando el statu quo?

—Para nada. Solo digo que ser honesto en un país cuya política es que la mayoría manda…

—Ah, eso. Bien, lo tomaré en cuenta la próxima vez que alguien me diga que la democracia es lo mejor del mundo.

Se quedaron en silencio por un par de largos segundos. Como si fueran dos hombres que se habían encontrado en la calle por casualidad y no un rehén y un policía.

—El bebé que esperaba Marie —dijo de pronto Levi—. ¿Era tuyo?

Recordaba. Mike y Hange, los compañeros de Erwin, le comentaron algo días antes de que saliera a Irak.

Era un rumor para otros, una mala broma para Nile.

Para Levi fue un recordatorio que para ser homosexual en ese mundo tenías que pagar una cuota.

Pero ni él ni Erwin sentían inclinación por la moda, los zapatos, escuchar los problemas de las mujeres, ponerse ropa de mujer, amar los musicales o hacer comentarios de doble sentido cargando una careta extrovertida y libre de problemas.

—Me acosté con ella luego de que me dijiste que te irías a Irak, sí —le dijo Erwin mientras ordenaba a los otros policías que escoltaran a los adolescentes mientras él se encargaba de Levi—. Pero el bebé no era mío.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Levi, permitiendo que Erwin pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros y lo guiara hacia el exterior.

—Porque me rechazaste, ¿cierto? —le miró Erwin.

—No te rechacé a ti —murmuró Levi—. Mejor dicho, rechacé a esa parte de ti que está atada al statu quo… No soy una puta cuota, Erwin. Tú tampoco lo eres. Ser gay no significa que tenga que ser amigo de todos los gays y aceptar con una sonrisa todos los premios gays como si fuera lo único a lo que puedo aspirar.

—Sabes que tampoco pienso lo mismo —suspiró Erwin—. Pero…

—Pero uno tiene que hacer ciertos sacrificios para vivir en sociedad, sí, te lo he oído decir muchas veces. Pero el que debió dedicarse a actor eres tú, no yo. Que me gusten los hombres, que me enamorara de uno, no significa que eso fuera a guiar el resto de mi vida. Odio esas putas cuotas. Las detesto.

Erwin se detuvo, negando con la cabeza. Apoyó la automática contra su bota y le sonrió cansado.

Levi sabía lo que iba a decirle.

—El bebé es mío. Le dejé a Nile partirme la cara… Ahora tengo su custodia completa porque Marie… Marie lo ama.

—Te acostaste con ella porque esa vez en que los superiores nos vieron, aún era ilegal tener este tipo de relaciones al interior de la milicia, ¿cierto?

—Y porque me rompiste el corazón —rió Erwin.

Levi asintió.

—No quería arruinar tu carrera, sí. Pero también porque no soporto que puedas adaptarte tan fácil, Erwin… —Hizo una pausa, estaban en el estacionamiento del supermercado y un camión blindado se detuvo ante ellos—. No me molesta que te acostaras con Marie…

—A mí me molestó que te fueras a morir a un país lejano bajo las órdenes de gente que consideras cerdos.

Levi sonrió.

—¿Acaso no sabes que todos los gays somos unos _drama-queen?_

—La mayoría prefiere una escena escandalosa ante una tienda Gucci a enlistarse a una guerra y criticar las motivaciones políticas en pleno combate.

—¿Ves? Soy malo hasta para ser un buen gay. Odio… odio las cuotas, Erwin…

—Lo sé —Erwin le acarició los cabellos mientras lo metía al interior del camión, cuidando de que no se golpeara la cabeza.

—Escuché de tu ascenso, por cierto —dijo Levi, acomodándose en uno de los asientos, al lado de Armin y Mikasa—. Felicidades.

—Gracias… —asintió Erwin, colocándose a su lado—. ¿No quieres ir a celebrar después de esto?

—¿Seguro quieres que te vean con alguien como yo?

—En mi nueva posición, tengo cierto poder…

—La humanidad te ofrece una cadena y tú estás listo para hacerle creer que te la estás poniendo, cuando son ellos quienes van a ser encadenados a ti… ¿cierto?

Erwin bajó la vista, sorprendido y curioso.

—Perdón… —intervino Sasha desde los asientos del frente—. Señor conserje, este es el hombre… del martillo que…

—¡Cállate! —le reprendió Christa. Ymir soltó una risilla mordaz.

—Entonces, ¿son gays? —preguntó Jean.

Connie le dio un codazo al mismo tiempo que Mikasa le lanzaba su zapato.

—Ellos están muertos —dijo Eren sin inmutarse.

El color se marchó de los rostros.

De todos.

Incluso del de Erwin.

—Tenían nuestra edad —murmuró Armin. Las lágrimas brotaron de su rostro.

Levi se encontró sintiéndose un bastardo porque su primer pensamiento fue que el chiquillo de hecho tenía sentimientos.

Sentimientos que se contagiaron rápido a los demás.

Era incómodo. Levi cruzó los brazos contra su pecho intentando no recordar.

_Entré como una bola de demolición _

No iba a llorar. Tampoco a lamentarse.

_Nunca me golpeé tan duro con el amor_

Estaban muertos. Y ni reír o sufrir iban a arreglarlo.

_Todo lo que quería era romper tus paredes _

¿Por qué las canciones de amor eran tan estúpidas y narcisistas? Yo, yo. Tú, tú. Me hiciste, te hice…

_Todo lo que hiciste fue romperme_

¿Por qué las canciones de amor eran tan jodidamente mediocres y estúpidas?

_Entré como una bola de demolición _

Era como si realmente nadie quisiera aprender de las relaciones pasadas sino solo sufrir y que repitieran lo que estaban pensando.

_Sí, yo sólo cerré los ojos y giré_

Oh, puta gente masoquista y narcisista…

—El volumen… —susurró Levi.

Erwin golpeó la ventanilla enrejada que los separaba del chofer y el copiloto. Pero no le escucharon porque subieron el volumen.

—Es raro —dijo, levantándose y tratando de mirar por la ventanilla.

El sonido aumentó aún más, acompañado por dos voces desafinadas cantando con todo lo que tenían en los pulmones.

_Sí, me destrozas_

_Sí, me destrozas_

_Sí, me destrozas_

—Tranquilo…

Cuando Erwin volteó, no encontró a Levi sentado. Miró a los muchachos con gestos asombrados y luego a la puerta, abierta de par en par con la autopista corriendo bajo ellos.

Alguien gritó en el asiento del chofer. El auto perdió el control y solo Erwin pudo mantenerse en pie mientras observaba al copiloto reducido con una patada y al chofer peleando con la mitad de Levi que entró por la ventana.

El auto dio un giro especialmente brusco y no tenían que preguntar por qué de pronto veían gente tirada a los lados con ropas de baño y miradas aterradas.

Erwin alcanzó a ver por la ventanilla cómo se acercaban a toda velocidad contra un ventanal de cristal que separaba el recibidor de la gran piscina municipal.

—¡Levi, nos vamos a estrellar, para esto!

El exsoldado le dio un cabezazo al chofer y alzó la cabeza, por la rejilla divisoria contempló el rostro de Erwin.

Miró el gran ventanal hacia el que se dirigían. Había medio metro de concreto en la base, suficiente para detener el auto.

Claro, también podía frenar. Era cuestión de un movimiento rápido y evitaría un desastre mayor.

—¡Levi! ¡Apúrate! ¡¿Quieres matarnos?!

—No nos mataremos…

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero!

—Mataron a unos niños allá —dijo Levi pensativo.

—¡Lo sé, no estuve de acuerdo y ordenaré una investigación…!

—Eran niños hijos de mafiosos que hacen lo que quieren… Quizá no fue tan grave… Quizá hicieron un favor al mundo…

—¡Levi!

—Y la música —dijo apretando los dientes—. Esta jodida música no hace nada bien a nadie, Erwin… La letra es una mierda.

—¿Qué dices?

—Es una canción de mierda, ¿cómo pueden creer que de hecho tiene significado?

—¡Levi, pon el maldito freno!

—Y sin embargo hay gente que cree que es lo más significativo en su vida…

—¡Lev-!

No fue en cámara lenta. Sucedió rápido, con ese tipo de velocidad en la que los segundos duran minutos.

El cuerpo entero de Levi se sacudió con el impacto, sus piernas terminaron elevadas mientras se estrellaba con la ventana y la atravesaba en el proceso mientras el auto frenaba, gracias al pequeño muro de concreto.

Esos lugares eran asquerosos, recordó mientras se precipitaba a esa cuna de agua. La gente no solía ni tomar el baño de rigor antes meterse. Y no les costaba más de cinco minutos y un poco de jabón líquido que ofrecía el establecimiento. Pero de todos modos preferían entrar con sus hongos y conjuntivitis y enfermedades de transmisión sexual, porque no podían dar cinco minutos de su vida, cinco putos minutos de su vida.

Una vez trabajó en verano como salvavidas en la piscina municipal. Terminó insolado pero nunca puso un pie en esa piscina y menos en las duchas públicas.

Claro, recordó, tuvo sexo en el estacionamiento con Erwin una noche. Pero el auto de Erwin era limpio. Usaron preservativos.

La gente debería usar preservativos cuerpo entero en una sociedad como esa, pensó. Todos estaban sucios, física y mentalmente. Empezando por Miley y terminando con el presidente del país. Entre ellos estaba él, Erwin, los niños, los padres de los niños, Farlan, Isabel, sus hijos… Él de nuevo, Erwin otra vez…

El agua dolía como caer contra cemento duro. Sintió su cuerpo partido en dos, literal y erróneamente. Mientras se hundía en ese estanque insalubre vio su cuerpo desdoblarse. Él, que se hundía, y otro que ascendía. Por un segundo ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Sus bocas se movieron.

Britney era una víctima de su tiempo, le dijo el Levi de allá arriba.

Levi asintió. Miley era una perra oportunista de su tiempo.

* * *

Tiempo_._

_Tiempo._

_Tiempo…_

* * *

Levi abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue vomitar agua. Casi pudo jurar que un pez pasó por su garganta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Erwin, preocupado.

Levi tosió mientras erguía la espalda y estiraba las piernas para sentarse. Se sacó el pelo húmedo de la cara.

—¿Britney? —dijo mirando confundido a los soldados que le observan consternados.

—L-lo siento, capitán —se acercó un soldado—. Ese caballo murió junto con su jinete hace unos minutos, unos de los titanes…

—¿Britney está muerta? —balbuceó Levi, levantándose, buscando apoyo en Erwin, que le sujetó con fuerza y sin decir nada.

—Quedan otros… —siguió el soldado, señalando a un lado, un grupo de soldados traía los equipos y bestias recobradas de la última expedición—. Justin, Miley, son bestias jóvenes pero… están bien…

—¿Bien? —rió Levi,

Eso sí que asustó a los soldados, y Erwin se tomó la libertad para intervenir.

—¿Estás bien? —Sujetó con sus grandes manos el rostro de Levi y lo obligó a ponerse de puntillas para tener una vista clara de su rostro—. Tragaste mucha agua cuando caíste al río…

—Tú —exclamó Levi, empujándolo, apartándolo unos centímetros—. ¿Te cogiste a Marie?

Los soldados desviaron las miradas.

—Levi…

—Dime la verdad.

—Epa, muchachos —Hange apareció caminando a trancos y alzando la voz—, falta mucho que arreglar para regresar a las Murallas, ¡vamos! ¡No hay nada que ver aquí!

Levi parpadeó un par de veces, se frotó los ojos, volvió a sacarse el cabello húmedo de los ojos y alzó el rostro hacia Erwin.

—¿Pasó algo mientras te ahogabas en ese río?

—¿Te cogiste a Marie o no? ¿Los bebés de ese cerdo de Nile…?

—No —contestó Erwin con un rostro divertido—. No lo he hecho. Los hijos de Nile son suyos…

—Entonces al menos tú sí eres como debes ser…

—Levi —dijo Erwin, volviendo a sujetarle por el rostro—, ¿qué sucedió?

El hombre se relajó en el agarre por unos segundos.

—Tienes manos enormes —comentó distraído, con los ojos espiando hacia los caballos rescatados.

—¿Qué más?

—Britney era…

—Los otros animales podrán tomar su lugar sin problema, Levi —le animó Erwin, sospechando que el tono preocupado de Levi no se debía un lazo específicamente desarrollado con animales de montura.

—No eres un idiota, es bueno saberlo —suspiró Levi, que era en su caso casi como sonreír.

—Bien, ¿te parece si me sigues hablando de esto cuando lleguemos a las Murallas?

—Los reclutas son bastante inteligentes, ¿no crees? —siguió hablando Levi mientras caminaban hacia Hange, que los esperaba con caballos preparados—. Para ser tan jóvenes, tratan de vivir de la mejor forma que pueden… No sienten que tienen privilegio por ser solo niños u hombres o mujeres o por el color de sus cabellos…

—Bueno, dicen que antes de la crisis de los titanes, el mundo funcionaba de esa forma…

—¿Te gustaría vivir en un mundo así, Erwin?

—¿Un mundo así?

—Donde no exista el peligro de los titanes pero que temas como la edad o el género sean los monstruos que te encierran tras otro tipo de muros.

Se detuvieron junto a las bestias y Hange le alcanzó las riendas a Erwin. Dio una mirada más al par antes de hacer trotar a su animal.

—De todos modos, habría monstruos entonces —dijo Erwin, ayudando a Levi a trepar a la grupa del caballo porque los pantalones mojados le quitaban flexibilidad.

Levi asintió mientras acomodaba sus piernas lo mejor que podía. Se arrepintió de no quitarse las botas minutos atrás, pero no había mucho que hacer en ese momento más que ir a casa.

—Supongo que prefiero pelear con titanes —respondió Erwin una vez montado en su caballo.

Levi le regaló una mirada agotada pero satisfecha.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación, vidas paralelas y esas mierdas? —preguntó.

—No —Erwin ordenó a su caballo andar y el de Levi le imitó—. No creo en ese tipo de cuentos de hadas condescendientes. Arreglar tus errores en otras vidas, seguir siendo uno mismo aunque las circunstancias sean distintas… Es mucho más realista buscar un zapato de cristal.

Levi volteó un segundo para mirar el río del que había sido rescatado. Dejó salir un suspiro relajado.

—Este es un mundo de mierda —sonrió satisfecho—, pero es nuestro mundo de mierda.

* * *

**Inspirado en esos cientos de fics en donde exploran universos alternativos con los personajes de SNK. **

**Creo que no tengo una visión tan chula de nuestro mundo, ¿o sí?**

**Leave Britney alone!**


End file.
